It's an Earth Thing
by RchHghr
Summary: Faye isn't the only one feeling down. Ed is to. So what can cheer up two girls from earth? Short and funny story. Please don't flame. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Trust me, I don't.

I hope you enjoy.

It was one of those days where she felt sad. She felt lost and most of all she felt alone. No one understood her. Hell, she didn't understand herself half of the time. Sometimes she wondered why she did the things she did. Some of them were great, fun and gave her lots of pleasure, and some of them were there so she didn't have to think about anything; they filled the void in her life when she felt empty, incomplete.

Of course, she didn't discuss this. Slim amounts of time some words of this slipped out, but they were recovered. But other times, when she felt heavy with alcohol she found herself to ramble about these things, but then deny them when it came to questioning what she had said at that time.

She felt she was a secretive person, but at the same time she felt like she didn't know what she was, who she was and where she exactly came from. A lot of it was lost, and some of it was what she made up based on images and thoughts that flashed around in her head.

Sometimes she thought it was good that she didn't remember because it could've been bad, and sometimes she felt that she probably had a wonderful life and could've continued on with it if it hadn't been for the accident. Instead she was in a time where people lived in their time, and she felt like the she was the alien looking in on everyone as if she was looking through a window and not just through air.

Faye pushed her hair back behind her ear and inhaled from the cigarette that was just about done. She threw it into the water and dangled her feet off the wooden dock. In sweat pants and a white rib back she felt cold in the December air, but didn't want to get up just yet. She felt emotions inside of her that she did not want to express in front of the rest of the crew of the ship. She didn't care what they thought of her as she was the one who invited herself aboard in the first place. And even on the ship she didn't feel like she completely belonged. She was the outsider there too even though Ed was just as outside, if not outside of the world, as she was. But Ed made due at home, and was comfortable no matter where she went. She even made the cold, hard floor her bed and slept there comfortably and without complaint.

But Faye wasn't like that, and she knew it too. She was somewhat high maintenance and didn't have a problem with that. When she wanted something she went after it, and wasn't afraid to knock the people over in her way.

There were many things that made her happy, many sights before her eyes that made her happy to be where that took place, but at the moment she couldn't think of any, and being stuck on her earth with a broken ship and her small, personal craft out of commission she felt sad and miserable like the night. The night was cold, dark and alone. A million stars showed in the sky, but the moon was of its smallest form which made the stars wonder where their brightest friend had gone. So it made her wonder where she was going and how she was going to get there.

She searched her pants for another cigarette but came up empty. The loose cigarette she smoked, she remembered finding in the couch and took it before the owner of it remembered they were missing something, but not recalling what exactly till some random moment in time where it clicked.

They probably wouldn't remember it anyways.

That's how- she shook her head to clear away those thoughts. She didn't want any more of those thoughts creeping in and making her feel lower than the already too low temperature that she felt completely shiver her to the bone. It was time to go inside and find warmth under a pile of covers if Ed didn't take them all and put them in various parts of the ship as if she was their pet instead of a human being, who should be sleeping in a bed.

But she didn't want to get up and go inside and feel something inside her stir that she didn't want anyone to see so she just sat there for a few moments longer when she heard footsteps come up behind her.

"Have you seen the kid?" Jet questioned and she looked over her shoulder up at the man who actually wore a coat. Even then he looked cold and miserable.

She shook her head looking at her legs dangling off the dock, and at the cheap, fake fur boots which she had bought the previous day because of the weather. But they were cheap, knock-offs that were brought out of the back of a car and she knew that they wouldn't last very long, especially since she didn't know how long they were going to be stuck on earth.

"Maybe she's sleeping under the stairs again," she said in a quiet voice which she felt her throat already being sore from the cold air.

A few flakes danced down and she groaned. She didn't like the snow. It would just make her skin colder and her shoes wet.

"Maybe. Why are you out here? You are going to catch your death."

"Just smoking." She said, "I wanted to take a walk."

"At least bring a jacket."

"Yes dad," she grumbled as she got up and walked past him, but stopped. "You have a cigarette?"

"Fresh out," he said and she continued back onto the ship and down the dark hall where she walked past Ed who was asleep on the ground. She had an apple or a pomegranate in her hand. It was half eaten, or half rotten. She couldn't tell.

She nudged the girl with her foot and the kids eyes flew open.

"Go to the store with me."

"Sure!" she exclaimed and rolled backwards in a complicated way onto her feet. She sometimes didn't believe the girl had bones in her body. She curled, turned and flipped as if she was a rubber doll.

"I need a jacket!" and she took off like plane with her arms spread out wide. Faye went into her room and found her jacket and enough money to buy some cigarettes and even a small snack. She put on her gloves and took her communicator and slipped it into the pocket of her pants.

Edward, in a pink jacket with really long stretched pink sleeves was ready and they left together. They past Jet and she told him where they were going.

It was snowing outside, a little heavier now, but not bad enough to stick yet. She hoped it wouldn't stick at all. It would just make more problems with them being stuck there until everything got fixed.

Surprisingly Ed was very quiet and Faye caught herself eyeing the girl to wonder what was wrong. Maybe she wasn't the only one feeling down on her luck. Maybe it was a girl thing to feel down, or maybe it was being stuck on Earth. It was both their home at one time and another, and to think about whether you knew exactly where you came from, and who the people you couldn't remember are, could make you feel very down and out.

It made her feel a little better to know she could possibly feel that way; that life sucked and it probably wouldn't get better.

She didn't say anything, and no conversation went on until they got to the store.

"Ed is going to go look for some candy," she said with none of the enthusiasm she usually carried in her at all times, and Faye just nodded. She went up to the counter and purchased some cigarettes and scowled when a group of older, Hispanic men walked in. She didn't like groups of men surrounding her exit when she wasn't prepared to defend herself and it sent up a whole bunch of red flags.

"Thank you," she said to the man at the counter and walked away, and into the aisle where Ed was looking at all the colorful candies. She kept an eye out to the men and saw that two went down a liquor aisle and one came her way. She kept her head cocked just a little and her arms crossed trying to break his confidence and stride, but he didn't.

"Hey Mama, you look so fine!" he slurred. He was drunk, and even so she scoffed to herself. Why did he think she was 'fine'. She was bummin' it in sweats and knock off boots.

She raised a brow.

Ed, with her arms full of candies and snacks looked at the guy, and the goggles that were perched on the top her eyes were pulled onto them and she looked as if she was staring off into a distant galaxy.

She suddenly exclaimed and dropped all the candies and snacks. "You!"

The man must've known what she was talking about because he pulled out a gun and aimed it at Ed and Faye stepped in front of the girl.

"Your life or the kids I see," he smirked and she frowned. "Nobodies life."

"Hey! Not in my store!" The heavy accented cashier shouted and he too pulled out his gun, and while the man turned his gun on the cashier Faye pulled Ed to the floor as there was an insane amount of gun fire. Men were running everywhere and customers were either running away, or taking cover on the ground and using things off the shelves as shields from flying bullets.

Six men with guns and she knew three were shot. She just didn't know which.

"Head toward the exit," she whispered to Ed.

"He's worth ten million!" she exclaimed in a whisper.

"I'm not-" she suddenly clutched her leg because the man who tried to get with her turned the gun on her and then he and his men, along with everything they were probably after were out of there leaving the dead and the scared customers to pick up the pieces of what to do next.

That's the first chapter. Tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Enjoy

0000

"So you're saying Ed shot him?" Jet asked Faye in astonishment as he numbed the area where the bullet was lodged in Faye's leg.

Faye nodded. She was feeling very green at the moment; nauseous and shaky. She drank from a bottle of very cheap vodka.

"She said you pulled the trigger."

Faye shook her head. "Just pull the stupid bullet out already!" She snapped, "Stop making it a project!"

He shrugged. "You're call." He went in with the tweezers and she saw black spots dance in front of her eyes before she lost consciousness for a second. After that everything started to sort itself out and her heart started to race, and she started to sweat even though she was freezing.

He bandaged it up with the same slow audacity. But this time she did not care. It didn't hurt as much.

"Where is Ed anyways?" she questioned tiredly. All the alcohol and shock of the whole ordeal was putting her to sleep.

"No idea. Remember when we came back she just took off. I don't even know where the mutt is."

"Where's the Lunk head?" was her next question.

He shrugged. "It's done. I'll find the old crutches Spike had so you don't put too much weight on it for a few days."

"It's fine," she said turning on her side. She felt the same kind of dread she was feeling before. "I'm just going to sleep here."

"On the couch?" he questioned surprised.

"Yeah," she yawned. "Thank you for doing that."

She didn't have to open her eyes to see the surprised look on his face. She never said 'thank you' to him; no matter what situation happened.

0000

She woke up to Ed sitting on the table looking at her.

"What?"

Edward shook her head. She held the card with the bounty money out to her.

"No," Faye shook her head, "that's yours. You shot the man, and you called Jet to come help us. It's yours."

"I don't need it," she whispered, "take it." She said this with none of the enthusiasm she usually had.

Faye sat up. Her leg hurt. She did everything to keep the weight off of it.

"Can you just buy some hot dogs with it."

Faye thought about it. Hot dogs sounded so good at the moment. She found herself nodding and said at the same time as Ed, "and pork in beans."

Edward smiled. Faye was glad that for once she was on the same page as Ed was.

0000

Thanks for reading!


End file.
